The use of electronic communications for exchanging files between persons for both business and personal use has increased substantially in recent years. Files and documents can be sent as attachments to electronic communications to expedite the exchange of information and the process of revising documents. Not only has the number of files exchanged increased in recent years, the number of available communication mediums to which files and documents can be attached has also increased. In addition to e-mail communications, additional forms of communication to which files and documents can be attached have become common in recent years, including instant messaging, social network messaging and commenting, message board posting, text messaging, and Voice Over Internet Protocol communications.
These additional forms of communication have led to individuals exchanging communications with more people than ever before, which leads to an even higher increase in the number of communications and files sent and received by an individual.